ABSTRACT - CORE B The Human Phenotyping Core component of this PPG will provide the clinical liaison, expertise and organization necessary to accomplish the studies involving human subjects that are proposed in the projects within this PPG. The Core will be responsible for subject recruitment and accurate phenotyping as-well-as clinical specimen collection, clinical data acquisition and subject follow-up. The Human Phenotyping Core will interact intimately with the other Cores to ensure distribution of clinical samples and data to Program investigators. In this capacity, the Phenotyping Core will function as a collective resource to the PPG that will facilitate accomplishment of each of the four Projects and also promote interaction between the different Projects to glean the most information from valuable clinical samples.